ivalicefandomcom-20200213-history
Galtean Peninsula
| Classification = Geographic region | Continent = Ordalia | Nations = | Settlements = | Neighboring locations = | Game appearances = Final Fantasy XII | Other appearances = Final Fantasy XII (manga) }} Galtean Peninsula is a geographic region of Ordalia, separating the continent from the other two land masses of Ivalice, Kerwon to the south and Valendia to the north. Galtea spans the northeast portion of Ordalia, and was in the seat of power of the ancient civilization of Dynast King Raithwall, known as the Galtean Alliance. It has been controlled by House Dalmasca for over 700 years by the time of Final Fantasy XII, constituting the Kingdom of Dalmasca. As an important strategic position between the empires of Rozarria and Archadia, the two nations seek ownership of the region. By the 704th year of Dalmascan history, Archadia took control of most of the peninsula, making it one of its provinces. A few years later, the land was returned. Geography Eastern portion The eastern portion of Galtea is where civilization in the peninsula is centered. With the exception of the Urutan-Yensa, the settlements of the region's sentient races are all located to the east. The land connection between the peninsula and Valendia, as well as the Kernow continent, is also located in the east portion. Royal City Rabanastre *Rabanastre: The upper city is separated into a northern sprawl, a southern sprawl, a marketplace, and a series of gates. The Royal Palace of Rabanastre lies in the north part of the city, inaccessible to the general public. Moogles operate a swift transportation system that allows citizens to teleport to different sections of the city called Moogling. *Lowtown: Underneath the main city of Rabanastre is a series of tunnels that house Lowtown where the poor, the destitute, and the lost live. Because Imperials rarely venture there, many residents have relocated to Lowtown. Underneath Lowtown is a series of waterways with a secret entrance into the Royal Palace basement. *Garamsythe Waterways: The waterways that supply the city with water. Within the waterways various dangerous creatures make their home, and would-be adventurers use them to sharpen their fighting skills. Unknown to palace security, there is a hidden passage from the Garamsythe Waterways into the Royal Palace basement. Giza Plains Giza Plains is a savanna region located to the south of Rabanastre. The plains have a wet season and a dry season and different creatures inhabit the plains during the different seasons. Amidst the plains is a semi-nomadic village whose inhabitants migrate once the wet season comes. Upon the plains stones that emit magickal light, the Dark Crystals, absorb sunlight during the Dry. The magickal light can be siphoned into a shadestone to create a sunstone. The Giza Plains lead to the Ozmone Plain at south. Dalmasca Estersand The Dalmasca Estersand is an open desert inhabited by roving monsters. There is a travelers' sanctuary located near Rabanastre, and a village on each of the banks of the river Nebra (North Bank Village and South Bank Village). The Estersand leads to Nalbina Fortress on the east and Mosphoran Highwaste on the north. Western portion Largely uninhabited, the western portion of the Galtean Peninsula has much lower activity from the civilized races, although the Urutan-Yensa inhabit the Sandsea. This portion separates Dalmasca from Rozarria, but trade from the west is scarce. Due to the Jagd Yensa, airships cannot cross between the nations. Dalmasca Westersand Dalmasca Westersand is another open desert, but unlike the Estersand, is caught in powerful sandstorms frequently. The Westersand leads to the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea. There is a shortcut to the Estersand, but it is guarded by the Earth Tyrant. Jagd Yensa Jagd Yensa is a region covering much of the eastern side of the Galtean Peninsula. It is Jagd territory, and thus the skystone-dependent airships cannot travel over it. The entire region is covered in a vast desert. * Zertinan Caverns: A vast network of caves connects the Westersand and the Sandseas, then goes under the inland sea between the Ordalian and Kerwon Continents, reaching even the Ozmone Plain in the region of Balfour in Ordalia. Rich in loot, but also rich in tough fiends. Deep within the caverns sleeps the Esper, Adrammelech, the Wroth. * Yensan Sandseas: The Sandseas consist of the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea and Nam-Yensa Sandsea. The sand there is vast and behaves almost like water to its inhabitants (in particular, the Yensa). Activity from civilized races is very limited, and restricted to trade and attempts by Rozarria to extract oil from the desert, although the rigs are now largely abandoned. The Urutan Tribe resides in this location, and is led by the Queen of the Urutan. * Tomb of Raithwall is, as its name implies, the resting place of Dynast King Raithwall himself. The tomb is full of traps, which will activate if intruders don't have proof of royal heritage. Deep within lies the Dawn Shard, as well as the Dynast King's treasure, the Esper Belias. Category:Ordalia Category:Dalmasca Category:Galtea Category:Regions of Ivalice